


Please come home.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [32]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Kate chooses Sophie over Reagan. What happens when Reagan decides to join the military and Mark quickly reenlists right behind her. Will they both come back to their friends and family or will they run into a couple of people from their past.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kate Kane/Reagan, Michael Corinthos III/Willow Tait, Santino D'Antonio/Original Male Character(s), Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth
Series: Kagan one shot series. [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Please come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Keagan one shot. Called Please come home. At first it was going to be called Reagan joins the Army but i decided to change the name and you'll find out why later on in the story. So i really do hope you guys enjoy this story.

Six Months ago.

(Over at Kane Towers Kate's sitting sitting down talking with Reagan about what Sophie had told her and being as understanding as she is told her to go and give things 

a try between Kate and Sophie. After their break up Kate took sometime before she went to see Sophie to tell her she had broken up with Reagan hearing Kate had broken 

up with Reagan in order to try and see if they can make them work again. Made Sophie a little happy. But she also felt bad for Kate's break up. They sat down and 

talked through out the night and ended up falling asleep on the couch. Shortly after her's and Kate's break up Reagan showed up to the Hold up and told her friends 

that was he was joining the military after hearing she was joining the military Kate remained in the back after she left Mark looked at his friend and hugged her 

getting her to smile at him as she breaks down in his arms.)

Mark: She'll come home Kate.  
Kate: I know she will.  
Mark: Don't put to much pressure on yourself Kate.  
Kate: I won't.

(He nods his head at her as he kisses her head then pulls away from it. As his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it. Then he 

walks over to Calamity.)

Calamity: Who was it?  
Mark: Guess?  
Calamity: And?  
Mark: I muted the ring.

(She laughs at him.)

Calamity: What are your thoughts on her joining the military?  
Mark: I can honestly say i don't know what to think.  
Calamity: I hear ya.

(He laughs at her then looks at his finger.)

Calamity: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: I miss her.

(She smiles at him.)

Calamity: I know we all do too. But you know.  
Mark: Yeah i do.  
Calamity: Vera's still single.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Well thank you. But I'm still grieving her Calamity.  
Calamity: I know and i hope you know i was kidding?  
Mark: I was actually.  
Calamity: Okay good.  
Mark: But thank you.  
Calamity: You're always going to be the one who got away from Mark.

(He looks at her and nods his head.)

Mark: I just feel bad for Kate.

(Calamity looks over at her and nods her head.)

Calamity: So do i actually.

(He looks at her and laughs as they continue to talk. Calamity looks at Mark and feels bad for him knowing how much he misses his friends from his days with Santino. 

Shortly after Reagan left to go and join the military Mark had reenlisted to help her out which came as just as much of a surprise to Kate when she found out and when 

she found out she wasn't to happy with him. But understood why he did it. Over the next six months to two years both Mark and Reagan served in the military and have 

done enough deployments and they had come home from all of them with some bruises and cuts but they still managed to come home in one piece. Over these last six months 

to two years Kate has found herself thinking about Reagan none-stop and wishing she was here so that she could tell her just much she misses her and wants to be with 

her not long after both Mark and Reagan left Kate had tried to make things work with Sophie but couldn't and told Sophie that they were better off as friends and she 

was very much like Reagan she understood and let Kate go without a fight and they both agreed to remain friends and to this day their still friends spending as much 

time together as they can muster because with Kate being Batwoman and Sophie working for the Crows. Trying to find time to spend with her was hard. After her times at 

work at the bar and at her company Kate always went home alone because she missed Reagan a lot and kept regretting her decision to break up with Reagan and just wanted 

her to return to Gotham so that she could tell her how she still feels about her. As for the Evermoist members they were all worried about Mark and Reagan and kept 

waiting for that phone call telling them that something had seriously gone wrong on one of their missions and would only give off a sign of relief when they would hear 

from one of them long with a lot of their friends including Mark's friends in Port Charles who keep hoping they won't even get that call saying one of them was 

injured if not dead. And all of that was about to come an end when they stopped hearing anything from both Mark and Reagan after two weeks of not hearing from them 

Oliver had gotten a call from their Commanding officer telling him that they were both during their last mission thanks to a General who shall remain nameless 

after getting that call he hung up with him and then called Felicity who walked out of the kitchen and over to him.)

Felicity: Hey what's wrong?  
Oliver: That was Mark and Reagan's commanding officer.  
Felicity: What happened?

(Oliver looks at her not sure of how to tell her what happened to both Mark and Reagan.)

Oliver: Mark and Reagan were both sent on a mission to try and capture Santino D'Antonio and it went south.  
Felicity: Oliver!  
Oliver: Reagan was badly wounded.  
Felicity: And Mark?  
Oliver: Was shot twice in the chest.  
Felicity: Oliver!  
Oliver: He's in critical condition and their both being rushed to the military base in Rome.  
Felicity: Oh god.  
Oliver: He said we can go there and be there for them.  
Felicity: Okay.

(She walks off to go and get their things packed as Oliver starts making calls to their friends and telling them about Mark and Reagan. Over at Kane Towers Kate's 

yelling at both Sophie and Julia and their both trying to defend themselves as Kara rushes in to talk to Kate after hearing about Mark and Reagan.)

Julia: What you jealous?  
Kate: Jealous. NO i'm not jealous i'm just trying to figure out why the hell she found it so easy to come out to her mother when it comes around to you. But yet while 

we were together she didn't wanna come out. So i just wanna know why you found it so easy to come out for Julia but not me?

(Sophie looks at her not sure of what to say to her and then looks behind her at Kara.)

Kara: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: What?  
Kara: I just got a call from Oliver.

(She looks at her.)

Kate: What why?  
Kara: He got just got a call from Mark and Reagan's commanding officer.  
Kate: What happened?  
Kara: They were both badly injured and are headed to the military base in Rome.  
Kate: What happened?  
Kara: General prick sent them in to try and capture Santino D'Antonio and it went south Reagan was badly injured along with Mark.  
Kate: What?  
Kara: Mark was shot twice in the chest and is currently in Critical condition.

(Kate falls into her desk and Kara quickly rushes to her and grabs a hold of her as she falls to the floor Kara keeps a hold of her as she lies her head onto her 

shoulder thinking about her bestfriend and the woman she's in love with lying there on their beds in critical condition then it hits her who Kara said.)

Kate: Did you say Santino D'Antonio?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Kate: I thought he was dead?  
Kara: So did they. Until General Lane sent them after him.  
Sophie: They weren't told about the mission before hand?  
Kara: No. Which they both found odd and it became very clear to them when they arrived the Catacombs in Rome.  
Julia: D'Antonio catacombs?  
Kara: Yeah. 

(Julia looks off annoyed. Over in Rome,Italy over on the military base the Bellas and Evermoist are there due to the latest USO tour and getting ready to rehears when 

Chicago walks up to Calamity and tells her in her ear getting her to turn and look at him.)

Calamity: What?  
Chicago: General Lane sent them on a mission and without telling what the mission was they went in and now their both in route here in cricital condition.  
Calamity: What the hell was the mission?  
Chicago: To capture Santino D'Antonio.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: Wait i thought he was dead.  
Chicago: So did they.  
Calamity: Are they here?  
Chicago: Almost. When they get here they'll let us know.  
Calamity: Okay i'll go tell the other's.  
Chicago: Okay.

(She walks off towards them as she gets up to the Bellas she wraps her arms around her fiancee's waste getting her to turn and look at her.)

Beca: Hey you are right?

(Calamity looks off not sure of how she's gonna tell them this.)

Beca: Hey baby. What's wrong?  
Calamity: I was just talking to Chicago and he told me that both Mark and Reagan were both injured on their last mission.

(Beca looks at her and then looks at her friends behind her looking just as in shock.)

Chloe: How are they?  
Calamity: Their both in critical condition. Mark was shot twice in the chest and Reagan was badly beaten.

(They all look around not sure of what to say as Beca looks at her.)

Beca: Hey babe.

(She looks at her as she leans against the stage not sure of what to say to her.)

Beca: Their gonna be okay baby.  
Calamity: I I know they will be.  
Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: You're cute.  
Calamity: Am i now.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her. The following day after all of both of Mark and Reagan's friends arrived in Rome and headed to the 

hospital to see them. Not long after hanging up with Kara Oliver had called and told Mark's friends in Port Charles about what had happened to both Mark and Reagan and 

they all fell silent when Sonny told them about their condition's both Michael and Willow rushed from the house to go and see them. As they walk into the hospital Kate 

Walks over to them.)

Kate: Mark's still in surgery.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her as they both walk over to the waiting area to for some news on Mark. As their waiting he looks around the room and stands up 

to go and call his parents to let them know that they had made it to Rome and are waiting for news on them. After hanging up with them he walked back inside and over 

to his wife as he gets to her he sits down and then looks off again.)

Willow: He's gonna be okay Michael.  
Michael: For Lane's sake they better be.

(She nods her head at him. Over the next several hours they all wait for news on Mark and Reagan as their waiting Chicago walks up to them.)

Beca: Hey.  
Chicago: Hey. I'd hate to do this. But.  
Charity: Show time?  
Chicago: Yeah.  
Calamity: Okay.

(They all get up and walk off with him. Not long after the Bellas and Evermoist left the doctors came out told them about Mark and Reagan as he's telling them Kate's 

standing off on her own thinking as she's thinking she finds herself thinking about Reagan all over again wishing she could tell her she wants her back and doesn't 

wanna be with anyone else. As she's standing there thinking Kara walks up to her and sits down with her. As she sits down they both wait for news on them. Once the 

doctor is done talking with Oliver about Mark and Reagan he's got his head down more about Mark than Reagan due to her being on the fast track to recovery. But Mark on

the other hand is no where near out of the woods yet. Due to his injuries and being put onto life support in order to help him recover faster. Wishing he could get his 

hands onto Santino himself Oliver walks over to their friends and family tell them about Mark and Reagan.)

Thea: Ollie!  
Oliver: You guys want the good news or the bad news first.  
Laurel: Ollie!

(He looks at her.)

Oliver: Good news is Reagan's gonna make a full recovery her wounds weren't nearly as bad as they first thought. But she was shot in the leg.  
Thea: Which would explain why she was in surgery.  
Oliver: Yeah.  
Kate: And the bad news?

(He looks at her not sure of how he's going to tell them this.)

Mia: Dad.

(He looks at her.)

Oliver: The bad news is Mark wasn't so lucky.  
Kate: What?  
Oliver: The vest had managed to save him from and major damage but the second shot was mean't to kill him.   
Kate: Oliver!  
Oliver: He was shot in the chest Kate the second bullet came within inches of his heart and the doctor's had a hard getting the bullet out without nicking his heart.   
Thea: He's not out of the woods yet?  
Oliver: No. They say if he makes it past the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours then he has a chance of making a full recovery.  
Kate: What aren't you saying? Or what aren't you trying to say?  
Oliver: Doctor's aren't holding out much hope that he'll make it through the night.

(Kate falls to the floor as Sophie rushes over to her and hugs her as she breaks down in her ex's arms for her bestfriend who is fighting for his life. Over at the 

show Evermoist is just walking off of the stage as the Bellas are getting ready to go on but Beca stops them.)

Beca: I have an idea.

(They all look at her.)

Chloe: What's up?  
Beca: There's something i wanna do.  
Chloe: You wanna sing with Calamity?  
Beca: I do actually.   
Aubrey: Okay.

(She nods her head at her.)

Beca: Hey babe.

(Calamity walks over to her.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Beca: What if instead of tonight instead of me going up there the other Bellas we do that song we've been working on.  
Calamity: You sure?  
Beca: It seems fitting knowing that Mark and Reagan are here on base and in the hospital.  
Calamity: If you're sure.  
Beca: I am.  
Calamity: Okay.

(They hand her a guitar and they walk over to the stage and she tells the host and he nods his at them and then introduces them onto the stage as they get up 

there the stage crew puts a couple of stools down so that they can get sit down and get set up once Calamity's sit up and her mic is all set up once she's set up she 

looks at her.) 

Calamity: All set up Bec's.

(She nods her head at her.)

Beca: Hey um i know you guys just saw my fiancee up here but due to recent events i wanted to come up here with her tonight and do a song that's actually going to be 

on our solo album together.

(Everyone screams at them making them laugh.)

Beca: It's actually a really sweet and loving song a song she loves to give me hell on for even wanting to write.  
Calamity: I'm not the only one. Serenity!

(She's backstage laughing.)

Beca: Anyway. It's called Please come home and we wanna dedicate to a couple of our friends who are away right now but we do hope they'll come back soon. Or in some 

cases.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles at her as she plays the opening cords to the song and Beca walks over to her and sits down next to her and place her mic down onto 

the stand once it's on there she starting singing the opening of the song. Backstage the other Bellas are standing there with rest of the band as they both perform 

this song that they both wrote together. Over at the hospital all of Mark and Reagan's friends can hear both Beca and Calamity performing the song that they haven't 

even released yet. As their listening to the song all of the women are trying their hardest not to break down in tears over the fact that Mark's in worse shape then 

Reagan is. Back over at the show as the song gets ready to finish the rest of the Bellas are back there trying to keep from losing it as Emily grabs a hold of her 

wife's hand getting her to look at her and smile as Cynthia does the samething with Charity who kisses her head then pulls away from it. As the song ends. Calamity 

kisses her fiancee's head getting her to smile at her. Then she takes the guitar off and hands it to one of the stage hands as they walk off of the stage as they walk 

off Chloe brings her bestfriend into a hug getting her to smile at her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Chloe: They would of loved that song.  
Beca: I sure hope so. I know we can't lose either one of them.  
Chloe: And we won't.  
Beca: Okay.

(She pulls away from Chloe and walks back over to Calamity and hugs her getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: I love you so much Calamity.  
Calamity: I love you so much too. Baby.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as she hugs some more.)

Host: You guys still okay to go on?  
Chloe: Yeah. 

(Beca pulls away from Calamity and kisses her then pulls away from her as she walks over to the rest of the Bellas. As she gets to them they walk out onto the stage to 

start their own song as they get out there Chloe makes a joke that makes them laugh.)

Aubrey: Yeah there's no competing with Evermoist on the world's most saddest song. Damn you four.

(They start laughing than calm down. As they start off their own performance. Over the next several weeks following both Mark and Reagan's injuries. Reagan was 

released from the hospital and was getting ready to head back to Gotham to go and spend sometime with her friends and family as she's signing her paper work Kate walks 

up to her.)

Kate: Hey.

(Reagan turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Hey. What's up?  
Kate: I was just coming to see Mark.  
Reagan: Oh.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: And i also heard that you were being released.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: You wanna be my ride?  
Kate: If it's not to much trouble?  
Reagan: It's not.  
Kate: Okay.

(She looks at her and smiles at her. Shortly after Reagan was released Mark starting showing a lot of good signs of recovering and was cleared to be sent back to the 

states to Gotham and over to the Crows Head Quarters to their medical wing to continue his hospital stay. About a week or two after being sent back to the states Mark 

had been getting secrets visits from a man they all thought was still dead and willing him to get better in Italian.)

Man: Per favore, migliora. (Please get better.) Voglio dirti quanto ti amo ancora. (I wanna tell you how much i still love you.)

(He grabs the hand of the man he's still very much in love with and hope he'll come back to him.)

Man: Per favore piccola. (Please babe.)

(He kisses his head then pulls away from it. As he hears someone coming towards the room he let's Mark's hand go and hides in his closet so that his friends don't see 

him in the room but before he can move after weeks of being in a coma and when he started showing signs of breathing on his own they removed the breathing tubes from 

his throat so as he's waking up he calls out for him.)

Mark: Santino!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Santino: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.

(He grabs his hand again getting Mark to smile at him.)

Santino: How you feel?  
Mark: Tired.

(He looks at him and laughs as Kate walks into the room and sees him there she goes to call for security but Mark stops her.)

Mark: Kate! Wait.

(She turns and looks at him and then runs out of the room to go and get a doctor.)

Mark: She's just going to get a doctor.

(He nods his head at him as Mark keeps a hold of his hand.)

Mark: Ares!  
Santino: She's okay. 

(Mark nods his head at him.) 

A couple of weeks later.

(It's been a couple of weeks since Mark woke up from his coma and reunited with his friends and family but has yet to reunite with the one friend he's been wanting to 

see since the he was shot down in the catacombs by Lane's men instead of Ares men like he calmed it was. But what Lane doesn't know is that Mark plans on telling his 

side of the story to one reporter who has been wanting to get a story from him since the day he was shot and when she got that chance to have that interview she walked 

in as Kate and Reagan were walking out. Shortly after both her and Mark came back to the states both Kate and Reagan had been spending a lot of time together getting 

to know each other again in and out of the bed very much like Mark would say and they'd playfully smack him making him laugh again. As they left the room she walked in 

to talk to him.)

Kara: Hey.

(He looks over at her and waves.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kara: James said you had a story for me?  
Mark: I do actually. If you're wanting to hear it?  
Kara: I do actually.  
Mark: Well than get over here Supergirl.

(She laughs at him as she walks over to him and grabs out pad and a pen to listen to Mark's Side of the story. As he's telling his side he's flashing back to when him 

and Reagan came across both Ares and Santino not knowing what to do they both dropped their weapons and just stared at them. Mark tells her that when he saw Santino 

again he had walked over to him and kissed him which got Kara to laugh.)

Mark: Please leave that part out of it.  
Kara: I plan on it.  
Mark: Okay good.

(He continues on with his story as he finishes with it Kara looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Kara: I can't believe he did that.  
Mark: Really?  
Kara: Okay i can believe he'd do that.  
Mark: I was going to say because i can believe it.  
Kara: Yeah Mark i know that.

(He nods his head at her. After another couple of weeks of being in hiding Ares did finally come out of hiding and reunited with two of her bestfriends after Mark 

was released from the hospital after reuniting with Ares both Mark and Reagan helped the military take General Lane down for his lies as they were helping them Kate 

started feeling a lot better since her bestfriend lived to tell his side of the story and she got the chance to tell Reagan once again how much she still wanted to be 

with her again after the whole thing with Sophie they had both sat down and talked about them and Reagan's time in the military as they talked Kate felt like she was 

getting the woman she loved back and couldn't be happier. As far as Mark goes once he was healed enough he went to see Santino over at his new club in Gotham as he got 

There he went to his office to see him as he got there he walked in and saw him there.)

Mark: Hey.

(He looks up at him.)

Santino: Hey.  
Mark: I like what you've done with the place.  
Santino: Thank you. So what brings you here?  
Mark: You actually.

(He stands up and walks over to him.)

Santino: What about me?

(Mark grabs him into him and smiles at him.)

Mark: I heard everything you said while i was in my coma Santino.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I still love you too.

(He looks at him and smiles.)

Santino: And here i thought?  
Mark: Ares is just a friend. She's been there for me for so long it's kind of.  
Santino: No i get it.  
Mark: Okay good. So i can do this then.

(He kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing Mark smiles in it. In between both Mark and Reagan as much as they loved being in the military and having 

the rush of going on missions and knowing the risks behind those missions. But they knew at the end of each one they would be coming home one way or the other and to 

them being back with their friends and family including the two people they love most their always going to be home. So when Beca and Calamity's solo album was 

released with the title song Please come home that song went triple platinum and everyone of their friends celebrated with them because that song gave everyone a lot of 

hope that Mark and Reagan would coming home to their friends and their families. And to every single one of their family members that one song has one hell of a 

meaning to everyone of them.

Because both Mark and Reagan did come home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because it was actually very heart warming mainly when Mark's condition was up in the air anyway. Coming up later today will be another chapter of Blood Oath and maybe in the next chapter will Mark's reunion with the man he loves who knows i might surprise you.


End file.
